Apa yang terjadi?
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Diacuhkah, di rendahkan, dianggap tak pernah ada—kesepian. Selalu saja seperti itu. Hajime Hinata tidak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Alasan pun tak pernah ia dapat atas perlakuan mereka. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?/"Kau harus mati. Dasar Monster!"/ Dedicated for #SA16—Hajime Hinata.


_Danganronpa©Spike Chunsoft & Kazutaka Kodaka_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, dll._

 _Dedicated for event #SA16_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu sedang duduk termangu di pinggir lapangan bola. Matanya menatap pada anak lainnya yang sedang asik bermain disana. Tidak ada yang menyapa atau mengajak dirinya untuk bergabung. Tak pernah berubah. Selalu seperti itu. Otak bocah itu selalu berpikir keras kenapa mereka memperlakukannya begitu, namun tak ada jawaban yang di dapat. Tak ada perlawanan pula yang bisa dia lakukan.

Bola sepak yang di mainkan ke tiga temannya bergulir keluar lapangan. Tepat mencium ujung sepatunya. Dari kejauhan salah satu dari mereka meminta bola itu di kembalikan.

Berjengit senang, senyum bocah itu mengembang dengan lebar. Senang ada yang berbicara padanya, walau dalam konteks lain—dia tidak peduli. Dengan segera dia berdiri. "Aku tendang yah bolanya." Tidak ada jawaban dari tiga anak disana. Namun Hinata meyakinkan diri bahwa diam sama saja dengan persetujuan.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Hajime Hinata bersiap menendang bola itu. Senyumnya masih merekah bersama asa yang terlalu menggebu di dada.

Satu. Dua. Kaki menyentuh bola. Kekuatan darinya membuat benda bundar itu melayang. Tertuju pada tiga anak yang ikut memperhatikan arah bola itu melayang. Dan tepat. Bola itu sampai dengan selamat, menghantam kepala salah satu anak dengan keras.

Semua terkaget, Hinata langsung berlari ke arah mereka karena si korban langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat timpaan bola itu. Bagaimana bisa timpukan bola sepak bisa membuat pingsan. Begitu kuat kah tendangan Hinata? Mungkin kah karena terlalu bersemangat karena di sapa? Sekarang Hinata mencoba tak peduli. Yang penting usaha dulu membuat anak itu bangun.

 **"Hey bangun!"** Hampir semuanya mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menepuk pelan badan atau bagian wajah. Namun sautan tak kunjung menghasilkan respon. Dan pada akhirnya tatapan mengerikan itu terarah padanya. Lebih parah dari tatapan merendahkan yang selama ini dia terima. Takut, marah, ingin melenyapkan, semuanya terkumpul dalam sorotan mereka.

 _"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"_ Tudingan sarat menyalahkan itu mampir kepadanya. Hinata tidak menerima.

"Kenapa aku? Aku tidak tahu kalau bolanya bakal kena ke kepalanya." Dia mencoba membela diri.

 _"Tetap saja salah kamu. Kamu kalau ga nendang bola dia ga akan pingsan. Gimana kalau dia mati?"_ Satu kalimat terakhir menyentak jantungnya.

Takut-takut, matanya melirik sekilas pada dia yang masih terbaring disana. Mati? Mana mungkin. Anak lelaki itu meyakinkan hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia juga mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruk lainnya.

"Ta-tapi aku ga salah—hey jangan mendorongku!" Mata itu memandanginya semakin tajam. Bagai belati baru di asah yang siap mengiris setiap bagian tubuhnya.

 _"Semua gara-gara kamu, tanggung jawab!"_

Dorongan itu terus menimpa. Sang anak kelabakan mencoba membela diri namun tak di beri kesempatan.

 _"Kamu sengaja melakukan ini? Kamu sengaja ingin menyakiti kami 'kan?"_

Kepala menggeleng, menepis semua yang terlontar.

 _"Dasar jahat! Apakah sebenarnya kau ini adalah Monster, hah?!"_

Bukan!

 _"Kalau dia mati maka kamu juga harus mati untuk menebusnya. Semua salahmu—hey kamu jangan kabur pengecut!"_

Berlari, Hinata tidak kuat lagi mendengar semua itu. Sepanjang jalan menutup telinga. Tabrak sana-sini, tak fokus dengan apa yang di laluinya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja menghiasi wajah tertekannya.

Sakit. Kenapa? Telinganya sudah di tutup tapi kata-kata dari mereka terus terngiang. Bak kaset butut yang mengulang-ngulang dalam memorinya.

Langkahnya terhenti kala sebuah suara kencang sirine menyadarkannya. Menoleh, mobil yang mengeluarkan suara itu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Anehnya, dia tidak punya keinginan untuk lari atau menghindar. Padahal masih ada sedikit kesempatan lolos dari tabrakan itu.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa salahnya?

.

.

Perlahan, indera penglihatan itu terbuka. Mengintip sinar di luar sana, di lanjutkan dengan penjelasan pada pandangannya. Membangunkan seutuhnya dari tidur panjang.

Menatap lurus ke langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia menghela napas. Tadi itu mimpi kenangan masa kecilnya. Mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya. Bergentayang, seolah sengaja tak ingin membiarkannya tidur nyenyak.

Mengerjap mata, Hajime Hinata baru sadar bahwa ini bukan tempat yang dia kenal. Seingatnya dia juga tidak punya baju seperti ini. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar tempatnya berbaring. Bau obat menyengat, kemungkinan dia sedang di Rumah sakit mengingat tangannya pun di infus.

Satu siluet pandangan membuatnya tertarik, juga heran dengan keberadaannya. "Maaf, kau siapa?" Otomatis pemuda itu langsung bertanya pada keberadaan gadis berambut sebahu yang tak di kenalnya itu. Sang gadis yang sedang fokus memainkan game menoleh mendapati suara yang menyapanya. Sejenak dia mengalihkan fokusnya dari game untuk tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Senang kau sudah sadar." Setelah itu ia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya. Melanjutkan game yang tertunda beberapa detik lalu.

Hinata merenggut sedikit tak suka, bukan itu jawaban yang di inginkan. Kenapa gadis ini malah bersikap acuh? Mempermainkannya? Apakah game itu sangat penting? Kekanakan.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, namun gagal karena ada rasa nyeri di seluruh badannya kala dia menciptakan gerakan—bahkan walaupun sedikit, "Jangan banyak bergerak." Gadis itu memperingatkan tanpa menoleh pada si pemuda.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Berhenti bermain game dan jawab aku." tuntut Hinata yang akhirnya menyerah dan memilih membaringkan badannya saja.

"Aku Nanami Chiaki. Kau adalah orang yang bunuh diri di depan rumahku dengan cara menabrakan diri ke mobil yang sedang melaju, karena hal itulah aku disini." Sang gadis mengalah. Memilih menunda dulu bermain game-nya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Pemuda itu tampak mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Lalu seulas senyum miring terukir di bibirnya kala memastikan kebenaran kalimat yang di ucapkan seorang bernama Nanami itu.

"Jadi aku belum mati."

"Kenapa kau harus mati?"

Kalimat itu langsung di sahut dengan cepat. Membuahkan lirikan dari ujung kelopak pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sekilas ia melihat perban membalut siku si gadis.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu? Sekarang coba jawab aku. Kenapa aku harus hidup?"

"Tentu saja untuk bermain game denganku." Tangan itu menyambar, memberikan alat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menemaninya bermain, pada Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Jawaban macam apa itu? Gadis ini sepertinya juga menganggap dirinya sebuah mainan. Aah sudahlah dia tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tanya satu hal." Tatapannya lurus menatap serius.

"Ok, tanyakan saja. Aku mainkan dulu yah, kalau kau sudah sembuh kau bisa main ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil dan hendak memainkam gamenya lagi. Namun urung saat melihat wajah tak suka Hinata. "Tanyakan saja, aku akan main setelah menjawab pertanyaanmu." ujar Nanami lagi, berusaha menahan hasrat bermainnya.

"Baiklah. Waktu itu, apa aku benar-benar tertabrak oleh mobil?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Kini ia menunggu jawaban dengan mata yang terkadang melirik ke arah perban di siku tangan Nanami.

Nanami mengambil napas dalam. "Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, tapi tetap saja kau tertabrak dan terlempar ke pinggir jalan."

Tak ada respon kejut dari wajah si pemuda

"Itu alasan dari perbanmu? Tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Umm, ku rasa rumahku akan jadi sial jika ada orang yang mati di depannya."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jangan terus merenggut, kau baru saja lolos dari kematian jadi tersenyumlah." Nanami meletakan dua jarinya di kedua ujung bibir Hinata tanpa permisi. Lalu ia membentuknya melengkung ke atas agar terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman.

Pemuda itu ingin protes, tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan sedikitpun untuk menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu. Di pelototi tidak mempan, akhirnya Hinata menyerah pada tingkah dan senyuman gadis yang so akrab dengannya itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mungkin ini takdir.

.

.

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

.

.

Butiran putih salju menghiasi seluruh kota. Jatuh perlahan tertarik gravitasi. Membuat semuanya semakin dingin namun juga indah di pandang mata. Saat itu ia sedang berjalan pulang setelah melihat teman-temannya bermain bola salju dari kejauhan. Di perjalanan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang duduk termenung di depan toko. Awalnya ingin mengabaikan, tapi tak tega juga. Takutnya anak hilang yang mencari orang tuanya.

"Hei, kamu." Hinata kecil menyapa, membuat si gadis menengadah. "Kenapa kamu sendirian disini? Ini sudah hampir malam."

"Aku sedang liburan bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Aku terpisah dan tersesat." Seperti seorang peramal, tebakan Hinata seratus persen akurat.

"Di dekat sini ada pos polisi, aku bisa antar kamu kesana." Sang gadis membulatkan mata, antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Tapi raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ragu dan sedikit ketakutan. "Kau bukan penculik 'kan?" Menutup mulut, Hinata kecil berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak meledak setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Sementara sang gadis sibuk menggembungkan pipi, merasa di ejek habis-habisan.

"Pos polisinya ada di belokan jalan ini. Jangan takut, ok," ucapnya meyakinkan. Tangannya lalu terulur ke arah sang gadis. "Ayo pegang tanganku, nanti kamu bisa tersesat lagi." Sebuah senyuman terpatri di tengah ajakan menuju pos polisi. Gadis kecil itu pun tertarik menjabat tangan yang di ulurkan padanya.

Di tengah butiran salju, keduanya bergandengan tangan. Menciptakan langkah-langkah kecil yang berirama. Bersama dalam satu payung, kehangatan pun hadir diantara keduanya. Mungkin itulah awal dari ikatan rahasia keduanya.

.

.

End

.

 _ **Jadi ini fic pertama di fandom ini, maafkanlah jika banyak kesalahan atau terlalu OOC. See you...**_


End file.
